Happy Christmas Kaiba!
by Freedom Of Darkness
Summary: Sequel to Happy Birthday Kaiba! It continues on so please read that first. Yami visits Seto and gives him his Christmas present. Bad summary please read and review anyway! Rated for safty....


**Warnings:** swearing I think and occness anduse ofalcohol.

**Key:** "Talking"

'Thinking'

_song words_

emphasis 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And you should be thankful for that otherwise this crap would be what you watch. Oh the horror!

**Notes:** Well hello! This, my friends is Merry Christmas Kaiba! It's the sequel to Happy Birthday Kaiba! (you should read that first!) And I may do another one for Valentines Day! Isn't it exciting! Sorry about all the exclamation marks, I'm just very excited!

Well onwards! To the story!

* * *

**Merry Christmas Kaiba!**

It had been almost two months. Two months since his birthday. Since Yami had given him that CD. The CD that he had had on repeat since he was given it.

Currently Seto Kaiba was sitting in his home office trying to work. The same as he had been for two months. He had been trying to figure out what it had meant. Why had Yami given him that song? Yes, he had to admit that the song fit him perfectly, but what had confused him was the fact that Yami hadn't tried to talk to him since.

What did it mean? Why hadn't Yami tried to talk to him since? What did Yami want? What was the King of Games up to?

It made his head hurt. These questions had been plaguing him since Yami gave him that damn gift, and he still had no answer to any of them.

It was frustrating. It was annoying and it was very distracting.

"Argh!" Kaiba yelled in frustration, standing up and slamming his hands on the desk.

Kaiba had been somewhat on edge as of late. It was two days before Christmas day and so far nothing. Yami hadn't done anything. It was unnerving to the young CEO.

Kaiba shut his laptop with an audible 'click' and stomped over to the stereo to do the only thing that calmed him down. He put on the source of his frustration. The CD Yami had given him not so long ago.

'Behind Blue Eyes' by Limp Bizkit thrummed through the speakers as he cranked the volume. The base vibrated through the floor as he poured himself some neat whisky. He strolled back to his desk and leaned against the edge, still sipping the whisky, as the first few lines of the song began.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

It was amazing, he thought, how Yami could see through his mask. See the person he was inside. A smile turned the corner of his lips, 'only the King of Games would see through such a strong bluff' he mused.

With that he downed the last of his whisky, turned off the song went back to trying to work.

* * *

Two days later and Seto Kaiba was doing the exact same thing. Leaning against his desk, sipping neat whisky and listening to 'his' song with the volume up high.

"Well," came a deep voice from the door to his office. A voice he hadn't heard in two months, " I see that your enjoying the CD I gave you." The voice cut through the music, making it's self-known, much like its owner does.

Kaiba looked up from the glass he was just about to take a sip from, regarding the other with a cool blue gaze. He took a sip and held out the glass for the other still standing in the door.

Yami walked over, shutting the door on the way, and took the silent invitation. Sipping the liquid he felt it burn his throat. 'Only Seto,' he thought ' would drink something that would make his throat burn. I'm surprised it isn't stronger.' He mused, swirling the drink round the glass before handing it back to Kaiba.

The song ended and left them in silence. Both eyed each other critically.

Yami was wearing tight black leather bondage pants; the sides were tied up with laces, from where they sat low on his hips to where they ended at his feet. He had a few chains loosely hung round his waist, the ends of which hung over his crotch. On his feet were leather with buckles and straps on them. He had a tight black tank top with straps around his upper arms and leather cuffs round his wrists. His ever-present leather collar round his neck but the millennium puzzle was missing. The whole outfit was chosen to highlight every lean muscle in his body and it just screamed sex.

Yami, without realising, reached up a hand and ran it through his blond bangs, removing them from his dark crimson eyes.

Kaiba was wearing a long sleeved black top with a wide neck, making it slip slightly off of one slim shoulder. Black dress pants hung loosely off slip hips showing off a small sliver of pale skin. Surprisingly his feet were bare but he still looked as graceful as ever.

"So what does it mean?" Kaiba asked gesturing to the stereo.

"It means that I see you. Who you are and what your really like. I can see your flaws and your pain and I understand it and you and unlike many I'm not scared. I like what I see." Was the reply he got. Searching the dark crimson eyes in front of him, looking for any sign of deceit but all he found there was honesty.

"So why are you here?" was the next question he voiced.

"To give you your Christmas present." Was the answer.

"What is it?" he asked, not hiding the curiosity in his voice knowing that Yami could read him like a book.

This time there was no answer. Yami just stared intently in to Kaiba's beautiful blue eyes looking for something. He found it and nodded to himself.

That's when he moved. Standing in front of Seto. Standing close together. Then he leaned up, leather clad body sliding up against that of the taller one, and kissed him on the lips.

Seto was surprised but defiantly wasn't upset. Leaning his head down he pressed his lips harder against the one below.

Yami's tongue ran along Seto's lips asking for entrance while one hand went round to the back of Seto's neck and started running through chestnut locks. Seto opened his mouth to the silent request, granting entrance as his hands went down to hold Yami's slim hips.

Finally they pulled away from each other, breathing slightly heavily.

When their breathing had calmed down, Yami leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Merry Christmas Kaiba. I think we both got what we wanted, don't you?" he smirked and licked the shell of Seto's ear before nipping the cuff of it.

Yami leaned back, brushing one last kiss across Seto's lips and turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait? Where are you going?" Seto asked

Yami just turned his head and smirked before carrying on out the door.

"If you want me, you know where to find me" Yami's voice floated back to Seto after Yami was out of sight.

* * *

**Notes:**

I feel as if some things need to be explained….

-In this fic, unlike the first, did not have a lot of speech in it. This was for a number of reasons. One was that I don't like writing speech. It's too much to think about. Two there wasn't a lot to be said in this one. And three I wanted to show that they didn't need words. That they are equals and that as easily as Yami can read Seto, Seto can read Yami in return.

-Names. I went from using Kaiba to Seto. Was trying to show their relationship as it grew. I failed. Meh.

-Seto asked a lot of questions that was to show that even the calm, cool, collected Seto Kaiba didn't know everything and to also show that he understood the fact that Yami knew him and wouldn't judge him.

-Yami teasing Seto was done for two reasons. The first was so that you could draw your own conclusions as to the nature of their relationship. The second was so that it leaves a very convenient opening for a Valentines Day fic!

-The whisky…. That was to show that they aren't innocent and neat whisky burns your throat until you get used to it. That whole bit with the whisky needs explaining… it burnt Yami's throat because he most likely never had it before (in either life). His comment about him expecting Seto to drink something stronger was to show that he knows that Seto drinks it often and that Seto has a masochistic streak. What better way to harm yourself that drinking high percentage neat Vodka? Especially if you sip it slowly.. Seto offering Yami the glass it the beginning had reason too. It was and invitation to Yami that he could join him, which is obvious, but it was also a gesture of trust and that he would share with Yami (and not just physical items, emotionally as well.). Yami excepting the glass meant that he accepted this and wouldn't throw it back in to his face. If he had refused that glass he would not only be denying his trust bet it would also show that he wasn't really serious about this, whatever this is. And lastly it was also Seto's sadistic humour at work. Yami had obviously never been able to try alcohol in his second life (look he lives with Yugi. What do you think?) and Seto wanted to see him squirm when he drank it.

Any questions just ask me!


End file.
